farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Christophee
Welcome! Hi Christophee -- we are excited to have Farthing Wood Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Farthing Wood Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Hi, I just noticed the link on your youtube page. I'll try to help out, but my books got sold a few years ago, but I'll do some ferreting around to see if I still have some of the TV show. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:20, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I saw the link as well. I used to really like this. I can remember very little about it, but if I do, I will contibute. Helloher (talk) 17:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Message from Niko Banks Hey C how are things going for you was it hot enough for ya today the temp was between 28 and 30 now that is hot. What do you think of the new Wikia skins for the Wikis nice and fancy I must say gives the Wikis including this one some cool color and abit diffrent but you will get use to it. Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']] 12:30, October 22 (UTC) Oh cool you live in the UK must be winter there I live in South Africa it can get hot in some parts of South Africa like Durban or Cape Town right now its spring and summer will come in November. Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']] 09:08 AM, October 23 (UTC) Sure thing sorry about that just trying to be social you know. Its good to be social. Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']] 02:00 AM October 25 (UTC) Hi Hey man long time since I heard from you. Keeping busy I bet. Heres something I want to know how does the contents thing work does it automaticly come when the page is getting long or does someone put it on ? Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']] 11:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for the info you rock. Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']] 11:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure thing I have a page like that wating to be used for something like that didden't mean to take up your talk page I'll clean that mess up soon :) I have a Blog Post on my User blog page you can check it out and we can chat away on that if you want or on my User Talk page I don't mind if it takes up space on my Talk page I'll just clean it up when I have the chance Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 03:13, November 18, 2010, (UTC) Are we the only ones on this Wiki Hi Christophee I was thinking are we like the only ones who do tributes to this wiki because I don't really see much people on this wiki.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 02:36, November 19, 2010, (UTC) It takes time Don't worry I bet there will be some people who will be coming on soon it will take some time. I have this really cool Animals of Farthing Wood poster on my computer I made in 2008 you don't mind if I put it on my blog page once I have done that take a look at it and tell me what you think of it. I edited Farthing Wood I wrote about it and I think I did a pretty good job I think ? Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 0:52, November 19, 2010, (UTC) Farthing Wood So have you seen some of the work I did on the Farthing Wood Article I did some time yesterday I diden't really know what to say so I put some things I knew from the show like it was a forest or woods which ever it is and Farthing Wood use to be the home to Fox and his friends well thats was like all I could think of.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 12:25, November 21, 2010, (UTC) Cool Cool I'll upload the picture onto my blog page for you to see and if you don't like it well I can try a diffrent home made Farthing Wood image. So what size images can I upload Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 08:06, November 22, 2010, (UTC) Good day Hey Christophee hows it been long time since we last chated must be busy I bet I have another idea for a Farthing Wood game I'll leave info about it on my blog page.Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 08:05, November 30, 2010, (UTC) Hey C hows it going I have added some new stuff to my blog check it out when you have the time..Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 12:00, December 04, 2010, (UTC) Thats cool I hear Scarface is really mean what do you think made him that way a bad childhood,abusive parents or he is just playing insane and why kill Dreamer thats like Sollozzo shooting Luca Brasi from the momment he walks into the diner any way it was really unknown how she died in the Tv Series and what a way to go for her..Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 10:54, December 4, 2010, (UTC) Ranger's sister? I've been wondering, should an article about Ranger's sister be created? If so, would the fan name I use for her, Faschia, be a proper name for the article and what about the image? I have a few cub images of her saved on my computer that I could upload to . Tell me what you think on my talk page.--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 21:39, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Chris Hello Chris thats short for Christophee I'm just saying bye I'm leaving the site on the 13th and I will ba back around the 24th or 25th I hope you have a good Christmas and I'll probbly say hi to you on Christmaas have a good Christmas :) Niko Banks [[User talk:Niko Banks|'(talk)']], 10:49, December 7, 2010, (UTC)